prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Black Widow/@comment-99.227.223.192-20140818071531
I'm gonna love you Until you hate me And I'm gonna show you What's really crazy You should've known better Then to mess with me, heartache I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you Like a black widow, baby This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray We went from nothing to something liking to loving It was us against the world now we just fucking It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between By me believing what you say that you never mean Like It'll last for ever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You was different from my last but now you got a mirror But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, the web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love you Until you hate me And I'm gonna show you What's really crazy You should've known better Then to mess with me, heartache I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you Like a black widow, baby I'm gonna love you until it hurts Just to get you I'm doing whatever works You'd have never met nobody That will do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Jesus hallelujah Imma make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breath for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you leave for it Til then having kids, can check on your mind And there's nothing but me on it Now it's me time believe that If it's yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick 'Cause this here is fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, the web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love you Until you hate me And I'm gonna show you What's really crazy You should've known better Then to mess with me, heartache I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you Like a black widow, baby